


Hiraeth - The feeling of longing for a home that no longer exists or never was.

by Leerious



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M, Multi, What I think happened at the end of dawn treader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leerious/pseuds/Leerious
Summary: What would’ve happened if Edmund, Lucy and eustace stayed behind.
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie, eustace scrubb/OC, lucy pevensie/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Hiraeth - The feeling of longing for a home that no longer exists or never was.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prechapter to my actual fic (which will be published here)

As the portal opened, Edmund felt like he was making a grave mistake. He turned to look at Aslan and caspian, the two things he’d be leaving behind. But he did not want to. 

“Lucy,” Edmund said, snagging her arm. “I don’t want to go.”

“Back home?” Lucy asked, startled by her brothers changed behavior. 

“Narnia is my home,” Edmund replied, looking back at caspian and Aslan. 

“I’ll stay too,” Lucy said, retreating from the portal. 

“Me too!” Eustace spoke up. “There’s nothing waiting for me in England- might as well stay here.”

Lucy smiled at him as they all approached Aslan and caspian. 

“If you three wish to remain here,” Aslan began. “You will never see your family again.”

“Narnia is our home,” Edmund replied. He then looked up at caspian, “Narnia is our family.”

The corners of caspians mouth tilted up at that comment. “Well, we best get going then. You have a kingdom to rule.”

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all like this, please check out my Narnia edits @leerious on instagram!


End file.
